


2015 Sherlock 60

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Multi, Other, Sherlock60
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In January 2015 I joined the Sherlock 60 group over at Live Journal. The idea is to write a 60 word drabble in response to each of the 60 original stories. This time out, the stories are being read in order of publication.</p><p>I'll try, but reserve the right to not hit all 60, or to double back in the event of LIFE (Little Irritating F***ing Events) interfering with my writing.</p><p>*These are individual pieces, collected under one umbrella. There is no overall story; feel free to jump in anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Study in Scarlet: Special Skills

I have small understanding of chemistry, and slightly greater knowledge of the body. I cannot tell a man’s living by looking at his hands. I carry neither gun nor bow, nor any other weapon. 

I understand the chemistry of the human heart. I know the anatomy of a lonely soul. They clasp hands, and I know my aim was true.


	2. The Sign of the Four, Chapters 1-6: This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response drabble to chapters 1-6 of The Sign of the Four

His attire was plain, and neatly kept. His face was open, and easily read. l, clad in pigeon-grey, felt peacock bright beneath his gaze. 

His adventurous tales eased my heart, though not in the manner he intended. Aiming a tiger-cub, indeed! 

My face is transparent; the other man nodded knowingly in the moment I resolved upon my course. 

_This one._


	3. The Sign of the Four, Chapters 7-12: The Mudlark's Tale

He said it was a ruby. I laughed. How’d a ruby get here? 

“Stole,” he said, “and throwed away before they caught ‘im. We’ll sell it, we will, and eat for days!”

“Just a piece o’ glass,” I told him. “You ain’t never found no ruby.”

But Ol’ Wat, he said diff’rent. Bought it right quick. We split the take.


	4. A Scandal in Bohemia: Concealed Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by A Scandal in Bohemia

Adventuress: “A woman who seeks and enjoys adventure.” 

I did not seek a royal marriage. Neither, in truth, was scandal my intended goal. 

A monarch chooses his identity, his false name or velvet mask. 

A common woman has no choice; she must wear forever the mask he gives her. 

Adventuress: “One who seeks social or financial advancement through unscrupulous means.”


	5. The Red Headed League: Just One Question...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Merryweather finds himself wondering.

He’d drunk for several nights on the story of the basement, the thieves, the arrest. It was only some weeks afterwards that Merryweather guiltily began to wonder. He tried not to think on it, because the explanation had been so tidily arranged. But finally, once the gin stopped flowing, he had to ask: what had they done with the dirt?


End file.
